Ghosts of the Past
by Panneverfails9
Summary: "If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have left Neverland. You wouldn't have left me!" "That's where you're wrong Peter, I left because I loved you!" No matter how hard you try, you can't simply pretend that some things didn't happen. You can't just act like you've always had a perfect life. The ghosts from your past will come back to haunt you. I learned that the hard way.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story on so um I hope you guys like it. I've always really wanted to post one but I never got around to it but anyway, here's the Prologue Feel free to review or post constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Prologue

_Burning. That's what my lungs felt like. Like they were on fire. But I knew better. I was drowning. My lungs were screaming for just the tiniest bit of air. I didn't panic. Not at all. I embraced it, I welcomed my fate. I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness._

_I never believed it when they said you could see your life flash before your eyes before you die. Until now. I saw everything, my entire life. The people I'd lost or hurt. All the horrible and all the good things I'd ever done. All the hurt and suffering I'd endured in my life was coming to an end. __**Finally.**__ I let my eyes flicker shut as the darkness surrounded me. I welcomed it and let myself fade away with a peaceful smile…_


	2. Chapter 1

_Burning. That's what my lungs felt like. Like they were on fire. But I knew better. I was drowning. My lungs were screaming for just the tiniest bit of air. I didn't panic. Not at all. I embraced it, I welcomed my fate. I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness._

_I never believed it when they said you could see your life flash before your eyes before you die. Until now. I saw everything, my entire life. The people I'd lost or hurt. All the horrible and all the good things I'd ever done. All the hurt and suffering I'd endured in my life was coming to an end. __**Finally.**__ I let my eyes flicker shut as the darkness surrounded me. I welcomed it and let myself fade away with a peaceful smile…_

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up with a gasp. I was drenched in sweat. My long dark brown hair stuck to my neck and forehead. I'd been having the same dream for the past few months. It would start out in a different way but it would always end the same; me drowning. I felt like I should be freaked out, but I wasn't. After the initial shock of dying in a dream, I always felt completely calm.

_I might as well get up. _I thought to myself. I looked at my light blue alarm clock sat on my desk next to my bed. 7:23. _Crap!_ I'd overslept again. Mr. Gold was going to kill me. Every morning at 7am, I'd go to Mr. Gold's pawn shop for work. I never went to school like other sixteen year olds because I never felt like it and no one could make me go.

With a sigh I heaved myself out of bed and started getting ready for the day. I drudged over to my bathroom and turned on the light. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess, I had slob lines on my face, and crust in my eyes. _A real sleeping beauty. _Quickly, I washed my face and attempted to brush through the tangled mess I call hair. I threw on a light blue sweater and a white mid-thigh length skirt. I rummaged through my messy room to see if I could find at least one pair of shoes. Under my bed, next to an empty pizza box (don't judge me) I found a pair of blue flats.

I was still putting on my shoes when I ran out the door. I was sprinting to Mr. Gold's pawn shop when I crashed into Henry. I love that kid, he's so precious. Unlike his mother Regina. She's as evil as they come. Despite that she's still my best friend. (Weird? I know.) Regina used to be really sweet and nice until her desire to ruin Snow White's happiness corrupted her.

It had only been a few months since Henry left Storybrooke to find his real mother, Emma. Everybody was relieved when Emma broke the curse and discovered she was the Savior and everyone got their memories back from where they lived in the Enchanted Forest. Everyone except Regina, Mr. Gold, and I. Mr. Gold and Regina weren't affected by the curse and I figured it out after, you know, staying about 10 years of staying 16. Gold agreed to give me back my memories if I agreed to work for him.

"So are you up for it? Ella. Ella! Were you even listening?" Henry asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say? Henry sighed and repeated what he said.

"I said I was going to Granny's Diner later. Do you want to come?"

"Sorry kid. I'm going to be busy later" I attempted to ignore the look of disappointment on his face but it was gone in an instant and replaced with one of curiosity.

"Busy doin' what?"

"Stuff" I responded evading his question. I wasn't lying when I said I'd be busy later. Well I guess technically I was. I really didn't want to be around a bunch of chaos and knowing Henry's family there was definitely going to be some.

"How about tomorrow I buy you a hot chocolate from Granny's?" I saw a flash of hope in his eyes.

"With cinnamon?"

"Sure. But I can't do it today, I'll do it tomorrow I promise."

"No! Don't promise me." He exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked surprised. Henry hesitated before answering.

"Adults always break promises they make to me." Suddenly I felt really bad for Henry. He was right. Adults are always breaking their promises to him. To make him feel better I fixed my sentence.

"Okay. Well I don't promise. But I will try my very best to be there tomorrow. Anyway I gotta run kid. I'm already late for work."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya! Oh, and one more thing, I'm not an adult." I called out to him. I'd never really liked adults. Even when I was younger I'd always dreaded having to grow up and be one. Adults are mean and bossy. I mean I am too, but that's not the point. Adults are worse. They expect you to listen to them and respect them just because they were born before you.

Some adults I don't mind, it's the ones that assume that they're always right and are hypocrites. Or the ones that tell you, you will be a horrible queen and our kingdom will fall if you don't stop slacking in your studies in diplomacy. What, your parents never told that before? Oh, well mine did and don't get me wrong, I loved learning diplomacy. There's just something about being able to tell someone to go freeze in the icy depths of 9th circle of Hell in such a way that they'll ask for directions that excites me (or maybe I'm just insane). But when you have sit through two hours of learning it _every day_ and have to listen to some old man/lady drone on and on while forcing yourself not to play connect-the-dots with the moles on his/hers' face, you get sick of it pretty quickly. But anyway, to sum up my earlier statement, basically: adults=bad, children/teenagers=good.

"Gold!" I shouted as I entered into the pawn shop just for the sake of making noise. "Gold?! Are you in here? Rumpie-Bumpie?" Did I just someone giggle? I could practically smell the waves annoyance coming off of him from the nickname.

"Is all the shouting really necessary, Miss Aylin?" he replied from the back of the store. I scowled. He knew I hated that name even though it's my real name.

"I thought I told you to call me Ella. You know how I feel about that name and yes. The shouting was necessary." I stated as I walked through the curtain into the back of the store.

"I'll stop addressing you by _your name,_ when you stop addressing me as Rumpie-Bumpie."

"Oh come on, I thought you loved tha- Um..am I interrupting something? If I am I can come back tomorrow." Gold and Belle were leaning against the counter holding on to each other with glasses of wine in their hands. I suddenly felt like I was invading something private. Belle was looking at him like he was the only thing she ever needed in this world (or any world for that matter).

"Your free stay if you want Ella." Belle answered.

"Nah I think I'll let you two..uh finish what you were doing. Oh and hello Belle." She nodded in response.

"Alright then , I'll see you tomorrow Miss Ella and if you would, lock the door on your way out."

"Ewww Gold, that's disgusting." I mocked deciding to mess with him a bit more.

"Not like that Ella." Gold said taking a sip of his wine.

"Uh-huh. Whatever Gold, you better watch how much wine you're drinking 'cuz I'm not babysitting any mini-rumples anytime soon." I laughed on my way out as he choked on his wine and started muttering under his breath.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

After leaving Gold's shop I made my way towards Granny's. Thankfully it wasn't as crowded as it usually is, people are probably still trying to find their loved ones and friends after the curse was broken. I sighed. I still remembered the blissful looks on everyone's face when they regained their memories. Their eyes filled with love with love and joy that is until they saw me. Their eyes went from joy and love to anger and hate. Since Regina was my best friend and were pretty close, everyone always assumed I was just as evil as she was and that I had a part in her evilness. When in reality I was on their side. I never supported Regina in her passion to destroy Snow White. I'd always viewed both of them as the younger sisters I never had.

Every time I would try and talk to Regina and tell her what she was doing was wrong, she would go into these rants about me having no idea what Snow White has put her through. During these rants I would usually keep my mouth shut and my emotions in check, until Regina went too far during one of her rants.

In this particular rant Regina claimed didn't know what it felt like to lose someone you love. I lost my temper that I always worked so hard to control. I then proceed to freeze Regina to her wall along with the rest of her castle. I remember being so furious I probably could've killed her right there. That day was when I first told someone about my past and who I really was. After I finished telling (aka yelling) my story she looked at with me tears in her eyes. And even though I accepted her apology I was still mad. I unfroze her and her castle and stormed off leaving an apologetic Regina behind. From then on until she cast the curse that sent us to Storybrooke, every time Regina saw me she had this pitying look in her eyes like she felt bad for me which always infuriated me. I didn't want hers or anyone else's pity.

Few people in this Godforsaken town didn't think I was evil or with Regina. Those people included Emma, Henry, Mr. Gold, Belle, and Snow White herself if you could believe it. For everyone else I was pretty much in the same boat with Regina. I wasn't surprised to find out David didn't like me. Considering the amount of times I saved his and his wife's lives while we were still in the Enchanted Forest and all the times Snow tried to convince I him wasn't like Regina, he still held resentment towards me and didn't trust me. Although I think I can understand where he's coming from. Considering all the time I spent with Regina and Snow White, I can understand how it could've looked like I was spying and giving her info on Snow White's whereabouts or something.

The rest of the people thought I was some sort of witch because even though, I spent many years with Regina and Snow White, I still looked 16. I always told people I used magic to make me look younger and they always believed it, the gullible fools. But unfortunately, that's not the kind of magic I have. My magic is the power to freeze things and control water, ice and stuff like that. I'd always thought it was pretty cool (see what I did there) until it pretty much ruined my life. And no, I'm not being overdramatic. I'm not one of those people who are mean and cold (once again see what I did there) to people for no reason. There's a reason for pretty much everything I do. I might as well go ahead and tell you my story and you'd better not tell anyone or else I'll something unspeakably horrible to you and your family. My life was pretty much perfect until one fateful day, and yes I do have to be dramatic.

* * *

**Hi! I'm glad people are enjoying my story so far. Thank you so much to pogocrazy7 and Doodle Dee Bop Bop for the positive reviews, they are much appreciated. Ella's story about her past will start in the next chapter .Be warned, it may contain some suggestive themes. Don't worry it's nothing too bad but still. The link to Ella's outfit in the 2nd and 3rd channel are on a link in my profile for those of you who are curious. I will try my best to get the next chapter up by either Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry for the ultra long AN, I'll leave you guys alone now. Stay Flamin'!**

**-A very sleepy Kenya. ;)**

**P.S I'll probably describe what Ella looks like in the next chapter too. Okay Bye**


	4. Author's Note

**AN: I AM SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY! I KNOW I PROMISED TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP LAST WEEK BUT AS I WAS WRITING I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE GOTTEN A SLIGHT CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. I WILL TRY TO HAVE UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK BUT DEFINITELY NO LATER THAN SATURDAY. ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY VERY SAORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITNG BUT IT'S COMING. AND I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS.**

**-A very distraught Kenya**

**P.S.**

**I'm thinking of changing Ella's first name. Which sounds name sounds better? Eira-Elizabeth or Aylin Elizabeth? Let me know in the reviews what you guys think. Okay bye!**


End file.
